


A reposted mashup

by bionicbellaswan



Category: NCIS, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionicbellaswan/pseuds/bionicbellaswan
Summary: This will be a mashup between two stories that i orphaned a while back, I hope you enjoy.





	1. The egg

He was there in my dreams and his voice echoed though my head. My palms felt slick and my breath was hitched as he said goodbye and walked away. 

I screamed at him trying to tell him to wait but it was no use. My fingers clutched thin air and I fell into a black hole of pain and Los. There was a roar and I was lifted into the light on a noble beast, he was a green Dragon. 

We clawed through the air roaring with delight. My sorrow was swept away by the power of the Dragons mind. 

I sat up quickly holding my hand to my head wondering where that dream came from.I never dreamed I was lifted into the sky. There was still a deep pain in my heart. I started out the window at the snow. Almost three months since Edward left. 

I curl into a ball eradicating everything else and I'm reminded of his kisses and voice. 

I got up from the bed and got dressed. I decided to take a stroll though the woods. It might take my mind off things. I could visit Jacob later. My day didn't have to be bad. 

I walk outside and thought the trees. The sky was light as I trailed my over moist branches. I stopped in a small area clear of trees and my heart stopped. 

This is the place he said goodbye. I wanted to curl on the ground and sob. Then there was a large booming sound and the ground erupted sending me back into a tree. 

All Wass silent. With a cry grown I got up and looked at the smoking hole in the middle of the area. I cocked my head. I peered down into the hole. 

There, nestled in the soil lay a green Dragons egg.


	2. Chapter 2

I touched the stone. It was so pretty. I picked it up and the stone vibrated. With a cry, I dropped it on the ground. The stone moved and wobbled. There was a crack and then more cracks until something poped out of the hollow shell. 

It was a green Dragon. It stared at me with large green eyes. It's body was emerald green. Small leathery wings protruded from it's back and it flapped. Noble too, it held it's head high. 

It gave a small growl and pounced on my shoelaces like a puppy. I laughed and it's head whipped round to me. Then it climbed up my shoe, pawing at my leg. I reached down to pet it's head. 

There was a sharp pain going up my palm. It was like I was holding my hand In a flame of fire. It felt like my skin would come off. With another cry I fell to the ground everything going black. 

When I was woke up the Dragon was nestled against my body sleeping . As it let out breaths of steam flew from it's nostrils. I pet the Dragon. Nothing bad happens. I picked it up cradling it my arms. It was almost dark outside and Charlie would be home soon. 

Inside much house I raided the freezer and found raw chicken. I set it on the counter, getting a pot to cook the meat in. There was a huff and a snap. I turned around and the Dragon was tearing at the packaging. When it reached the chicken it squirmed with delight. I laughed and it rumbled it's chest. 

Then it layed down with a sigh. I picked it up and carried it to my bed. It curled against the quilt and slept. I watched it sleep, stroking it's Scaly head. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep. 

There was a crash and I opened my eyes, I had been asleep for an hour. The Dragon was still curled up against the pillow. I got up and walked to the living room. It was Charlie. "Hey dad sorry I didn't make any dinner, I got tired and fell asleep." I blushed. "It's all right Bells, I'm not very hungry anyway someone called in and said there was bodies in a warehouse. Looks like the attacks are coming again. Wonder if it's those wolf's..." He trailed of. 

"I doubt it is dad, anyway I'm going back to sleep". I yawned hugely and turned up the stairs. "Are you still hanging in there Bella?".I froze and whispered " yeah dad I'm ok ". I walked up the stairs and brushed my teeth before returning to my room. 

When I woke up it was morning. I stretched and threw of the covers before realising I didn't have any knightmares! Excited I got up... Where was the Dragon? My fear went up a level and I thought scouted the room lifting up clothing and checking under the bed and in the closest for it. 

There was some snaps outside and I turned to the window. Standing outside was a giant green Dragon. It was massive, and it's muscles ripped though it's body. It's ivory claws were sharp and it's neck was long and curved. Its head was a pointed shape it's eyes were that of the a dark green. His shade of colour was darker when I saw him last night. 

"How did you get so big"? I whimpered opening the window. It's head stretched inside and I stroked it. It hummed in it's chest. Suddenly there was a probing in my mind. It was deep and alien to me. I opened my mind there was a deep voice. "My name is firnen and you are my rider". I concentrate and thought "I'm Bella Swan and you are my Dragon". I sensed pleasure radiating from Firen. 

Then I thought "How did big in eight hours!?. She sensed amusement as Firnen said" I'm a dragon I must grow quick in order to protect those I love. As a hatchling I would not survive against a Predator". I nodded. 

My mind stayed attached to his and I didn't feel the need to sever the connection. Then Firnen said " you are my rider, so you will ride with me! I come on!" i felt sick as I climbed thought the window and onto the Dragons health. I slid down it's neck and nestled against his back. It was between his spike in front of me and a spike in the back of me

"Are you ready" he asked. I felt his excitement mingle with mine and I shouted "let us ride".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time skip because the events of the next two chapters will occur after the return of the Cullens and the Battle with the newborns.

As the Voltutri members faded away into the distance the Cullens didn't notice Bella back away from them at which point she screamed into her mind "now Firnen". A few seconds later a massive roar could be heard and when everyone they saw a massive green Dragon heading their way, and when they tried to move they found themselves stuck in place by an unseen force and when the Cullens tried looking for her, Edward saw her nearby with a smirk on her face before being burnt to a crisp. 

Meanwhile a few hours later after cleaning up her and Firnens handiwork Bella was outside the Cullens house meeting a friend of her father's "Ducky I'm so glad you could be here on short notice" she said finishing off with a smile then knocked Palmer out with a sleeping spell, and proceeded to unload the bodies from the van and into the house. 

"Anything to get rid of a few more vampires my dear, you're lucky I'm heading towards a nearby crime scene and as I would to have a chat I need to going before Jethro thinks I've gone half way round the state, and could you please wake up Mr Palmer and change his mind if you know what I mean".

After Ducky got into the van Bella said the spell to revive Palmer and alter his recollection of events, she smiled when she heard Ducky "moan" to his assistant about taking a wrong turn before heading off. After the van traveled out of sight she said to Firnen "Let's get this show on the road" Firnen then swooped down and said "with pleasure" then proceeded to burn the house down. Work done she and Firnen put some distance between them and the burning house and phoned the fire brigade with a disposable phone then went home acting like nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after the "death" and funeral of the Cullens Bella and Firnen decided to pay the Voltutri a visit travelling though the night as not to cause any problems. Once they got the Voltutri's castle, Bella cast a freezing spell then gatecrashed the leaders meeting. 

After getting of Firnen Bella looked around at the carnage they caused and saw the looks of terror on the Voltutri's faces, and would have laughed was she not there to kill them all. 

After planting a considerable amount of C4 plastic explosive that she "borrowed" from a military base, and pouring several cans of petrol also "borrowed" from a magically expanded back back she then put spells over the walls to stop them coming apart and illusions that the Voltutri were around for good measure, then got on Firnen got to a safe distance set of the explosives and returned to Forks before anyone realised she was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for a sequel please let me know.


End file.
